Total Drama: Hamou Island
by PrimaPiranha
Summary: Chris McLean is prepared to put 14 brand new contestants through a whole new batch of challenges on Hamou Island. There will be action, there will be adventure, there will be heartache and betrayal, and most importantly: one million dollars on the line. Who will come out victorious? Find out on Total Drama: Hamou Island! Apps closed.
1. Cast List!

**A/N: So, after reviewing the OCs I received I've finally selected the 14 that will be taking part in TDHI. Here they are:**

* * *

Girls

Taerzi Bolivia (The Handicapped Author)

Jade May Paxton (The Shy Girl)

Erin Walker (The Scientist)

Dottie Faust (The Gothic Yandere)

Inez Fuentes (The Sassy Latina)

Alice "Seven" Krein (The Creepy Sick Girl)

Amber Levana (The Hot Foreigner)

* * *

Boys 

Clifford Andersen (The Mendacious Artiste)

Ethan Woods (The Manipulative Emo)

Randall Windholm (The Optimistic Pacifist)

Xavier "Red" Samuelson (The Musically-Inclined Introvert)

Hemming Edward Fisker-Jepersen (The Hyperactive Nerd)

Deon Hoskin (The Iconic Short-Stack)

Morgan Cullen (The Pragmatic Leader)

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the cast! I chose these characters with a certain plot in mind so don't cry if your OC wasn't chosen. If your OC was chosen, be sure to leave me a confession (via review would be nice) from your character's POV telling me what they think of the cast. The first episode will be on its way soon.**

 **May the games begin (:**

 **~Prima**


	2. Ep1: The Fatal Drop

**A/N: So, at last, here is the first episode of TDHI. It took so long because I overestimated the amount of writing time I would have on vacation. The next episode will definitely be out faster.**

 **I encourage you to read through the entire chapter, even the parts that don't include your character, because the story will make more sense as a whole that way.**

* * *

Chris McLean was seated on a helicopter, relaxing in its first class seats. He was sipping from a small cup of coffee and gazing out of a window. An island could be seen below.

"Hamou Island." He laughed to himself. "What a funny name." He then turned to the camera. "But it's also where fourteen teenage contestants will be battling it out for the cash prize of one million dollars! For our first episode," he stopped to take a sip, "Our contestants will be dropped onto the island from this helicopter. They are all currently stuffed inside our storage compartment. Hehe. From where the contestants land, they will have to make their way to the center of the island, where our cabins are located." Chris put down his cup of coffee and pressed an intercom button on the wall. "First seven contestants to our base camp will make our winning team. Chef! Let her rip!"

Screams could be heard as all fourteen contestants were sent hurtling toward Hamou Island…

* * *

Four contestants fell, one by one, into a dense range of forest. Three fell in the bushes, while one fell in a small creek.

"Argh!" The girl in the creek had curly black hair and an upset brown face. She wore a red polo shirt and baggy khaki pants; both were soaked as she climbed out of the water. "Was that legal?"

Another figure groaned in the bushes. "It's Chris. Do you think he cares about the law?" A boy with messy brown hair and bright green eyes stood up. He wore a red and blue shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans that had leaves and thorns stuck in the denim.

"I'm Inez. Inez Fuentes." The girl stuck out her hand for a handshake.

The guy didn't return it. "I'm Ethan Woods."

 _(static)_

Ethan: "First confessional. Huh. It's less exciting in real life than it is on TV."

 _(static)_

Inez: " _Grosero._ I hope the rest of the contestants aren't like him.

 _(static)_

Another girl pulled herself up from the ground, shaking flowers out of her hair. She was small and slim, with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail and light green eyes. She wore a baggy blue jacket over a grey shirt, and said nothing as she eyes the other contestants.

 _(static)_

Ethan: "Pretty girls are the easiest to manipulate…"

 _(static)_

Inez stopped glaring at Ethan and instead stuck out her hand to the new girl. "I'm Inez. And you are…?"

The girl took a deep breath, winced, and quietly whispered, "I'm Jade."

 _(static)_

Ethan: "...unless they're shy. I have no use for Jade. Maybe Inez will be easier to aggravate and then vote off."

 _(static)_

A third girl in the grass struggled to push herself up onto her elbows. "I think I need some help." She had pale skin, honey-colored hair in a messy, twig-filled bun, and purple eyes. She wore a purple shirt under a white formal, along with jeans and converse.

"What's wrong?" Inez asked, crossing her arms.

"I can't...I can't use my legs. Usually I'm in a wheelchair, but when we went free-falling I guess Chris hadn't thought about that."

"I can carry you-" Ethan started.

"I don't think so." Inez glared at him and stalked over to the girl. "I know your type. You'll pretend to help a girl and then take advantage of her."

"Take advantage of her?" Ethan's face contorted.

"What's your name?" Inez struggled to pull the girl over her shoulder.

"I'm Taerzi. Taerzi Bolivia."

"Hey, I have a friend that lives in Bolivia…"

 _(static)_

Ethan: "This Inez girl is going to be hard to deal with."

 _(static)_

On another side of the island…

A dark cave situated behind a waterfall was where four other contestants had climbed for safety. Below them was a crocodile-infested lagoon, and rocks were too slippery to climb up.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is very, _very_ bad." A guy with a pale, freckled face cast his green eyes all over the cave, seemingly looking for another exit. He was tall, gangly, and his light brown hair stood up in all directions. His tweed suit was soaked through, and his usual hat was nowhere to be found. "But also very exciting. What an entrance-"

 _(static)_

Hemming: "Hey. I'm Hemming. I'm _so_ excited to be here, meet new people, and hopefully go home with a million dollars. The environment of this island is rather perplexing...I'm thinking I'll check it out later."

 _(static)_

"Does he _ever_ stop talking?" A girl sitting towards the back of the cave rolled her eyes. She had very pale skin, long brown hair, and brown, bored eyes. She wore a black corset with chains and spikes adorned on the fabric, a black gothic shirt, and knee-high buckled boots. She adjusted her spiked belt as she stood up.

 _(static)_

Dottie: "I'm Dottie. So far, these contestants look pretty crazy. I'm sure I can handle them. After all, I know the thing that will be hardest to handle is my Obsessive-Love Disorder. If I guy does something nice for me and I fall for him...well, I guess I can get kind of obsessed."

 _(static)_

"Maybe you two should stop talking and help me here." A girl in a lab coat was standing at the edge of the cave and was tying a rope to a loose branch above the entrance. She had long black hair, green eyes, and a black shirt with tan pants that were both soaked through.

"Help you do what, Erin? Collect water for your experiments? Please, I'd rather sit here and rot with this nut." Dottie jutted her head towards Hemming, who was pacing back and forth and examining the cave walls.

 _(static)_

Erin: "These two are no help whatsoever and seem to have no motivation to get out of this cave. Clearly relying on teamwork wouldn't be an adequate strategy at this point. I'm thinking it might be better if I escape and leave them here. But, knowing Chris, he could punish me for leaving my 'team'. Who knows what that sociopath has in mind?"

 _(static)_

"I found an escape route!" A guy with a torch in hand was running back towards Dottie, Erin, and Hemming from the back tunnel of the cave. His hair was styled in a short, tapered afro that was mostly black with some royal blue near the top, and there was a purple paint spot on the side of his face. He wore a denim jacket over a multicolored polo shirt, patchy jeans, and moccasins. He adjusted the horn-rimmed glasses on his face as he neared the group. "We should get out of this place. Who knows what Chris has in store for us in this wretched-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going." Dottie waved her hand dismissively. "Come on, lab girl. We don't have all day."

 _(static)_

Erin: "Obviously I had to collect some water from the waterfall. If the lagoon below is crocodile infested, who knows what kind of chemicals or nutrients are allowing them to thrive there? The environment of this island is perplexing at times."

 _(static)_

Clifford: "I'm Clifford Andersen. And the honest truth is, I don't care for these people at all. I'll lie through the purity of their souls and one by one, I'll get closer to the million. Starting with Dottie Faust."

 _(static)_

"Here, I'll help you." Hemming walked over to Erin as Dottie and Clifford started the walk out of the cave. Since he was taller than her, he grabbed the half-full test tube out of her hand and reached up to fill it faster.

"I don't need help." Erin tried to reach for her instrument but was unsuccessful. "I think-"

"There you go." Hemming corked the tube and handed it back to her.

"Wow. I'm blown away." She rolled her eyes. "Thank you _so-_ "

"Ruben thought science was a joke."

Erin blinked, a surprised look on her face. "What did you just say?"

"I said, we should go. Those two think science is a joke." Hemming smiled and began walking towards Dottie and Clifford. "But I think we should stick together. Scientists have each others' backs, right?"

"I actually think it would be best if you left me alo-"

"Come on! They're getting away!" Hemming began to run. Erin followed a bit uneasily.

 _(static)_

Erin: "I could've sworn he said something about Ruben. I don't imagine things-my mental health is in perfect shape. I think I'm going to have to be wary of this Hemming character and make sure he doesn't interrupt my work anymore."

 _(static)_

On another sector of the island…

Three guys had landed in a sand dune and were spitting sand out of their mouths as they struggled to get up.

"Are we in...a desert?" The first one squinted at his surroundings. He had chestnut brown skin, hazel eyes and bronze glasses. His hair was dark brown with a bit of dirty blond near the top, and his yellow and white striped shirt over jeans was covered in sand. "There are dunes everywhere!"

"I see forest in the distance, though. We will start walking that direction." He was a tall African American man with sand in his short, curly black hair. He wore a formal white button up shirt with a red tie, black pants, and running shoes. He turned towards the first guy, sticking out his hand. "I'm Morgan Cullen. You are?"

"Randall. Windholm."

 _(static)_

Randall: "Morgan seems pretty intimidating. And formal. There's no problem with that, I just don't see me and him getting along well. He's not friendly. At _all._ "

 _(static)_

Morgan: "My strategy is simple. I will create alliances with the most fit contestants on the island and excel at Chris's challenges with them. I will carry my team to victory, if they prove to be inadequate, and will attain the cash prize at the end. I'm not intimidating; I'm real."

 _(static)_

The third guy pouted as he stood up, attempting to brush the sand off his clothes. He had a curvy build and wore faded denim jeans with rips at the knees, a white Marilyn Monroe shirt, and bright high-top sneakers. "How could Chris drop us in a place like _this?!_ No island has been like this before!"

 _(static)_

Deon: "I'm Deon Hoskin. I'm undoubtedly the most attractive and expensive player in this game. Chris and the other contestants are sure to love me!"

 _(static)_

"We'll just have to adapt." Morgan pointed out toward the forest. "I'm sure we'll find the rest of the contestants somewhere out there."

"Are you sure about that? What was it, Megan?" Deon squinted at Morgan. "What if Chris wants us to stay here and we end up losing a challenge because of you?"

 _(static)_

Deon: "Morgan has laid out my work for me. He's annoying and too controlling. I just have to show the others just how intense he can be."

 _(static)_

"Well, we can't just stay out here." Morgan frowned. "Heat stroke or dehydration will-"

"Randall and I think we should wait for an announcement." Deon crossed his arms. "Don't we, Randall?"

"I think we should all just calm-"

Morgan shook his head, cutting Randall off. "I'm heading towards the forest, you two can make yourselves comfortable here if you'd like." With that, he started across the sand. Randall shrugged and began to follow him, and shortly after, so did Deon.

In the last sector…

Three contestants were trudging through snow, heading towards a stretch of forest in the distance.

"How much farther?" The first was a pouting Asian girl. She wore a small orange crop top and high-waisted skinny jeans. She kept tripping in her black stilettos. "This cold is killing me!"

"We're almost there, Amber." The second was a small, skinny girl who wore a dark blue and white dress with white stockings and blue shoes. On one half of her face, she wore bandages marked with the numbers 'VII'. She had to keep a hand on her deep blue beret as her dirty blond hair was flying everywhere in the wind.

"Get away from me, Sarah, you're making it worse!" Amber glared at the girl.

"It's Seven, actually."

"Well, you _look_ , seven, actually."

 _(static)_

Seven: "Amber seems to be the classic mean girl. The only difference is, she isn't dumb and isn't always vying for a man's attention. I applaud her, at least, for that."

 _(static)_

"Guys, please don't argue." The third was a lanky, pale boy. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt bearing a silver fox silhouette, along with black jeans and white converse. "This isn't-"

"Unless you want to carry me, Xavier, _shut up._ " Amber trudged ahead of the two, nearing the tree line.

The three were quiet after that.

Chris watched the fourteen contestants bicker and scheme back in the helicopter. Then, he pressed a button on his monitor console, connecting to the intercom system he had throughout the island.

"Contestants! Welcome to Hamou island! Groups of you have all been dropped in different locations across the island. Your job now is to make it to the center forest and look for two different flags: one is a moon, and one is a sun. The names of the contestants on each team are listed underneath each flag. First team to assemble will be sleeping in the resort tonight!"

"Come on, we have to hurry!" Inez, Taerzi, Ethan, and Jade all raced through the forest. "I think we're the closest!"

"But who knows if we're all going to be on the same team or not?" Ethan ran alongside Inez. "I have a proposal for you," he said quietly enough so Jade or Taerzi wouldn't hear. Jade, after all, was lagging behind and Taerzi was trying not to fall off of Inez's shoulder.

"What do you want, _canalla?_ "

"You and me. Let's date."

"WHAT?!"

"Not for real. For the game. We'll be more powerful that way. There are so many options on how to pick off the others."

"And what if we're not on the same team?"

"We can work something out."

 _(static)_

Inez: "I think it's too early in the game for me to tell if he actually wants us to be powerful or if he'll betray me in the end. But to that, I say, why the hell not?"

 _(static)_

Ethan: "I'm not sure if Inez knows I'll get rid of her in the end. I'll have to wait and see how smart she is. Until then, we're going to have to act like a couple and mess with the other players' minds. This will be fun."

 _(static)_

Jade: "Those two are evil! Faking a relationship to mess with the players? I would expose them, but what would the others think? What if I become a laughingstock? The truth is, I'm shy, but I'm smart. I don't know how I'm going to overcome my shyness. Until then," (sighs), "I guess I'm the only one who knows the truth."

 _(static)_

"Ooh!" Chris's voice boomed through the intercom. "Taerzi, Ethan, Jade, and Inez have made it to the clearing!" After reading the team lists, Ethan, Jade, and Inez stood under the Team Moon flag.

"But I'm on Team Sun," Taerzi said, still over Inez's shoulder.

"But _chica,_ there's no wheelchair for you." Inez frowned, and yelled at Chris's helicopter in the sky. "CHRIS! YOU EVIL MAN! BRING OUT A WHEELCHAIR!"

"Relax, mouthy. Chef has it covered." Chris's voice was irritated as Chef appeared through the trees, rolling a wheelchair. Inez helped Taerzi into it.

 _(static)_

Taerzi: "Inez has been so nice to me. Even though we're on different teams, her niceness will not be forgotten when the time comes!"

 _(static)_

When Inez walked back, Ethan linked arms with her, and she glared at him. Then her glare transformed into a smile. "Aww, you're so cute."

 _(static)_

Inez: "This 'relationship' better reap some benefits for me."

 _(static)_

The next three to arrive were Morgan, Deon, and Randall. All three joined Team Moon.

"Yes!" Inez cheered. "We're winning!"

And when Clifford, Erin, Hemming, and Dottie reached the clearing, Dottie finished off Team Moon.

"Congratulations!" Chris spoke through the intercom. "Team Moon is the first to be completed. It's members are: Deon. Morgan. Randall. Ethan. Jade. Inez. Dottie. And Team Sun is the losing team! Erin, Hemming, Clifford, Taerzi, Seven, Xavier, and Amber will be sleeping in the loser cabins tonight!"

Right as he finished his sentence, Xavier, Seven, and Amber trudged into the forest, joining Team Sun.

"Don't sweat it, guys. It was a hard race." Taerzi smiled at the three.

Amber glared at her. "We didn't _sweat_ anything, moron. We've been stuck in the snow for hours."

Hemming raised his eyebrows. "Was it really hours, though?"

"It was!" Amber crossed her arms and turned away from the group.

 _(static)_

Amber: "I know my team is completely infuriating, but I'll have to forgive them later. Fabulous as I am solo, I'm going to need them to step up their game in the next challenge.

 _(static)_

* * *

That night in the loser cabins…

"So, Seven," Xavier asked the girl. "Tell me about your...ah...face." Five of the seven teammates were seated at a large dinner table. Erin and Clifford were nowhere to be seen.

"I suppose you could call them a tribute." Seven spoke in a monotone voice, and didn't explain any more.

"What about you, Xavier?" Taerzi asked. "What are you into?"

"I'm actually a, ah, musician."

"Ooh, an artiste! I'm actually one as well. I'm a writer."

"That's c-"

"Ahem," Hemming cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but all this talk of art is troubling a scientist like myself." The group laughed. "I think I'm gonna go see where Erin is."

"Yeah," Amber said boredly, filing her nails. "Check on your girlfriend."

"Please. We hardly know each other. Scientists always have each others' backs, you know, and I have yet to find out what her specialty is-"

"Yeah yeah, go find your nerd princess before you bore us all to death."

Hemming turned away from the group as Taerzi suggested they play a game, and started up the stairs. He stopped at a doorway at the end of the hall; there was colored light leaking out the door frame.

"Erin?" He asked cautiously, slowly opening the door.

The moment it was even a crack open, Erin slammed it shut from the other side. "Hemming! Leave me alone!"

"What-"

"I don't want your help, I don't _need_ your help, and I'll be better off if you leave me alone! I'm in the middle of something very important, and I don't care if you're dying, but _don't interrupt me._ I don't need you in my life, Ruben!"

Hemming blinked. "What did you just call me?"

"I said, get _out_ , Hemming!"

With that, Hemming turned away from the door.

 _(static)_

Hemming: "Turns out the only other scientist on this island is a lone wolf." (shrugs) "No biggie. I'll find friends somewhere else. Friends whose names aren't Erin. Or Ruben, apparently."

 _(static)_

Erin: "Sure, I blew up a little at him. But if he were to see my life's work…" (shaking head) "I can't let that happen. He reminds of someone, though, and I suppose I'll have to work on keeping my memories under control."

 _(static)_

In the resort…

"Listen, everyone." Morgan was sitting at the head of a long, beautiful dining table. Waiters were serving a five-course dinner to six players. Dottie was nowhere to be seen. "We did a fantastic job beating Team Sun today. We need to make a strategy so we can keep it up."

"Who put you in charge?" Ethan narrowed his eyes at Morgan from across the table. "Since when did you become our father?"

Inez laughed. "Aw, babe, you're so _funny!"_

Jade gagged at her seat.

Morgan frowned. "I'm just saying, we need to-"

"Ethan's right, you know." Deon waved a finger at Morgan. "You need to let us relax and slowly bond as a team. Right, team?"

"But we don't have a whole lot of time to-"

"Give it a rest, Cullen." Deon shook his head disapprovingly, then turned to check his reflection in a spoon. "I look marvelous."

 _(static)_

Morgan: "Leading this group is proving to be more difficult than I thought. But if they're not going to listen to me, I'll just have to conform to their way and take it over. There's no way we can lose the next challenge."

 _(static)_

Dottie was sitting on her bed, sifting through her bag of clothes, when she heard a few knocks at the window. Frowning, she stood up and opened it. Clifford was sitting on a tree branch, holding a red rose.

"What are you doing here?" Dottie cocked her head to the side, eyeing the flower.

"I saw this rose outside of our cabin, and I thought it was just like you."

"Thorny?"

"Maybe on the outside. But on the inside, you're beautiful, sweet, and by far the most amazing girl I've ever laid eyes on."

Something flashed in Dottie's eyes. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so. Why don't we form an alliance?"

"Of course." She was breathless.

 _(static)_

Dottie: "I can't believe it! Clifford is in love with me! Yes! We're going to go on so many dates, and make out, and get married, have four children, grow old together…" (sighs dreamily) "Total Drama, you've brought me true love! Thank you!"

 _(static)_

Clifford: "Dottie really was like that rose. Dead from the moment I picked it."

 _(static)_

"Woah-ho!" Chris was sitting inside an office of sorts, finally outside of the helicopter. "It's only day one, but the drama has already started flowing. What will happen between Clifford and Dottie? Will Jade expose Inez and Ethan? Will Erin murder Hemming? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Hamou Island!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, that took a long time to write. But, the next episodes will be out faster because I don't have to spend time introducing each contestant.**

 **Be sure to leave a confessional from your character as a review (preferably) on how they're feeling so far. Also, let me know if you have any characters you ship together or any challenge ideas for the future. Until then, see you guys next chapter. Bie!**


	3. Ep2: The Anti-Dope One

**A/N: I got a lot of lovely responses to Episode 1 of TDHI, and I'm so glad to hear constructive feedback. Ahem, anyway, here is episode 2, the first elimination episode oooo. I'm happy to say that I've already figured out the Top 7 contestants (the merge contestants) and I have exciting things planned for them.**

 **I'm going to put the teams and their members up here for my reference, as well as yours, bc it's really easy to forget. Ok now read the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Team Sun:**

Erin

Hemming

Clifford

Taerzi

Seven

Amber

Xavier

 **Team Moon:**

Deon

Morgan

Randall

Ethan

Jade

Inez

Dottie

* * *

"Good evening, victims!" Chris's voice blared through the intercom system. It was late evening, and all contestants were inside their lodgings, Team Moon at the resort and Team Sun in the loser cabins. "I suppose you've all been wondering why our challenge is starting so late in the day. Well, let me tell you: it's for spooookiness."

 _(static)_

Ethan: "I haven't even been here for a week and I'm already sick of Chris. Last time, we were dropped onto this island in a helicopter. Lucky for me, I survived. Unfortunately for me, so did everyone else, so the competition is still rather fierce. I think I can handle the others, though."

 _(static)_

Seven: "My teammates are all rather friendly, though the exceptions have to be Amber and Erin. Amber is quite rude and cynical. Erin just keeps to herself."

 _(static)_

Jade: "Now that I'm here, I think I'm ready to start stepping out of my shell. I'm not sure how, though. The only one who seems nice is Randall, and he's always trying to keep peace between Ethan, Deon, and the others."

 _(static)_

"I would like all contestants to gather at the large table on the lowest floor of your living space. Chop chop!" Chris laughed to himself as the teams gathered around their respective tables. "Now, for our challenge. One team member on each team has been poisoned."

There were collective gasps.

"I'm loving the collective gasps!" Chris laughed again. "Two different poisons have been given to one member on each team. The poisons _are_ fatal, so the poisoned contestants should take their respective antidotes by midnight tonight. Which means you have two hours to find out which team member has been poisoned. It won't be easy, though. The poison has no side effects. And, to top it all off, Team Sun's antidote lies with Team Moon, and Team Moon's antidote lies with Team Sun, somewhere in your lodgings. The last team to cure their poisoned team member will be sending someone home. Good luck!" An air horn blew.

On Team Sun…

"I don't know how I feel about this," Taerzi said. "It is pretty creative, but we have no idea who could've been poisoned."

"Well, it's not me." Erin crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what makes _you_ so immune, huh?" Amber gave Erin a dirty look.

"I didn't eat any of the food Chef gave us." Erin shrugged. "It was the smart thing to do, considering the unsanitary conditions he cooks in. And considering the predicament we're in now."

Amber frowned. "Who says the poison was in the food?"

There was silence at the table.

"Well," Xavier said tentatively, "One of us must have done something different than the others. That's how the poison was contracted."

"I think Xavier-" Hemming started.

"I go by Red, actually."

"I think Red has a point. The poison could've been administered in an aerosolized fashion when one of us was alone in a room." All eyes turned to Erin.

 _(static)_

Erin: "Just because I was alone in my room, testing the water from the waterfall yesterday, doesn't mean I had been poisoned. I wear a mask, and I doubt Chris could afford an aerosolized or on-contact poison. Someone must have ingested it. The only question is, who…?"

 _(static)_

On Team Moon…

"Poison?!" Deon had a look of utter terror on his face.

"Deadly poison," Ethan added.

"DEADLY POI-"

"Alright everyone, calm down." Randall stood up. "We have two hours, and we need to use them wisely. Anyone have any ideas?"

Morgan nodded, standing up as well. "I think the same person that was poisoned has the antidote for the other team. The easiest way for Chris to administer both would be to give them both to the same person."

"Smart," Inez said. "So let's all go and search our belongings."

"Look for a vial," Jade added softly. "Chris probably wouldn't be able to afford a fancy antidote case."

"I hope the poison wasn't given to my Clifford," Dottie was gushing as she climbed up the stairs. "But if it was, I'll give him the antidote!" When she realized no one was listening, she cleared her throat and said, "We're in love."

"Just like we are!" Ethan was holding hands with Inez.

"You fell in love in one day?" Dottie asked incredulously.

" _You_ fell in love in one day?" Inez countered.

"Fair enough."

 _(static)_

Morgan: "I wonder which one of us was given the poison. I doubt it's actually fatal, since Chris's lawyers would never have allowed such gruesome activity on the show. Then again, he could've double crossed them….I'm guessing someone weaker on the team. Someone who isn't yet accustomed to their surroundings. Someone like…"

 _(static)_

Jade: "I'm so glad I was able to speak in front of the group like that. I really think I'm making progress. Now, I just hope someone like Ethan was given the poison, and then they die a horrible death. Wait, did I just say that?"

 _(static)_

On Team Sun…

"Well," Seven said, her voice still monotone, "I think we should go over what we did differently than the others."

"How about you start, ebola girl?" Amber smiled.

Seven kept a straight face. "All I did was eat the food. I was never alone in a room. I share with Taerzi."

Amber growled and stood up. "What if we all ate the same food and Chef just put the poison in _one_ of ours? Then we'll never know!"

"It can't be that," Red said, standing up as well. "It would be impossible like that."

Clifford stood up. "So what else did any of us consume that wasn't food?"

There was silence.

Then Amber shrugged. "I mean, I did ask Chef for some ice water-"

"THE WATER!" Erin exclaimed, standing up. "I was testing the water from the waterfall yesterday, and it's definitely not normal. Not if you consume more than ten ounces, give or take."

"I drank three glasses."

"And if Chris added a household toxin to it, then I suppose it could be lethal." Erin smiled a little. "Amber, it's you. You're poisoned."

Amber gave a dramatic gasp. "How can you be so sure?"

"The rest of us brought bottled water," Taerzi said. "All we took from Chef was the food. And I doubt he spent any money on tap water. He just took it-"

"-from the waterfall." Clifford nodded. "Because it's fresh."

"As fresh as crocodile-infested waters can be," Hemming added. "Don't you guys think it's strange that Red, Seven, and Amber were stuck in a snowstorm while Taerzi was dropped in a temperate forest? And then Erin, Clifford and I were in a swampy cave? How can there be three different climates during the summer, so close together, on a secluded island?"

"Worry about that later," Amber said. "We need to go and get the antidote from the other team." She seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Not so fast," Clifford raised his eyebrows. "Which one of us has the antidote?"

They all looked at Amber.

"The easiest way to administer both would be to give both to the same person," Hemming said. "Amber, did you find a vial anywhere earlier today?"

"I did, actually. I threw it out."

"WHAT?!" Red said. "Then go find it!"

"Or," Clifford said, "We could make a fake antidote."

"How can you even suggest that?" Taerzi said. "I'm looking in the dumpster outside."

"I'll go with you," Seven said.

 _(static)_

Clifford: "Hey, it's their loss. We could've eliminated the competition much easier."

 _(static)_

On Team Moon…

"Has anyone found a vial yet?" Randall called from his room.

"No," Inez called back. "We're still looking." There were a few minutes of silence as the team searched their bags and their beds, before-

 _(static)_

Jade: "Oh. _No._ "

 _(static)_

"Guys," Jade said, holding up a vial full of a lavender liquid. "It's me. I'm poisoned."

Ethan sucked in a breath. "Alright, then. Now we just have to get your antidote from the other team."

 _(static)_

Ethan: "I guess it kind of sucks that the only pretty girl on our team will die in ten minutes if we don't get that antidote."

 _(static)_

On Team Sun…

"I found it!" Taerzi held up a vial of thick silver liquid as the team gathered around her. "With only five minutes to midnight! Come on!" Seven grabbed the handles of her wheelchair as the team ran towards the clearing between the loser cabins and the resort. The other team was already gathering at the middle of the clearing, Jade in front.

"Here," Taerzi said, handing Amber the vial. "You need to switch antidotes."

Both teams stood a little further back as Jade and Amber stood in front of each other.

"Wow, this is tense!" Chris's voice could be heard through the intercom. "Now, one minute before midnight is when you will start feeling the side effects, but if you drink the antidote, it will kick in immediately. So, you've got four minutes. Good luck!" The contestants could hear popcorn popping in the background.

"Look short girl," Amber said. "You give me my antidote, I'll drink it, and then I'll give you yours."

"Not a chance," Jade said. "We'll switch at the same time."

"No way! You're going to double-cross me!"

"Look, we have barely three minutes left. If we want to survive, we need to switch _right now._ "

 _(static)_

Randall: "It's pretty bad that Amber was the one poisoned. I doubt she realizes the danger of this situation."

 _(static)_

"Are you worried?" Hemming asked Erin on Team Sun.

"I told you not to talk to me," she said. Then, a minute later, "Yeah, I'm worried. Amber may be pretty annoying, but she's still meat on our team."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you keep calling me Ruben?"

She paused, then looked up at him. "That's why you need to stop talking to me."

"Do I remind you of someone?"

"Yes-No-I don't know!"

On Team Moon…

"Well, at least it wasn't me," Deon was saying. "I mean, Jade was of _some_ value, but you guys wouldn't be able to afford me dying."

"Right," Inez said. "Dottie, where are you going?" Dottie was trying to sneak away from the group.

"Uh," her eyes looked a little crazy. "Nowhere?"

"You can see Clifford later," Inez said. "Right now, we have to support Jade."

There were only two minutes left, and neither girl had given the other their antidote.

"Alright," Jade said. "Hold out your hand, and I'll hold out mine, and then we'll switch."

"Fine," Amber said. Slowly, she held out her hand, and Jade did at the same time. Both teams were silent, and everything was tense...until Amber snatched her antidote from Jade's hand and retreated her own.

"Hey!" Jade said, trying to swipe her antidote from Amber. "That's not fair, you got yours, now give me mine."

"Not until I make sure this is the real deal." Amber slowly uncorked the vial, but was stopped from drinking by angry shouts on both teams.

"That's not fair!" Ethan yelled. "Her life is at risk!"

"Only one minute left!" Clifford checked his watch.

"The side effects will kick in now," Seven's usually monotone voice cracked just a little.

Jade suddenly contorted and fell to the ground, eyes fluttering open and closed.

"Ugh, fine," Amber tossed the silver vial to Jade, who drank it immediately.

"And Team Moon wins!" Chris said. "Team Sun, you will meet me at the cliffs tonight for your first elimination!"

"No!" Amber whined sadly between sips of the antidote.

 _(static)_

Red: "This was Amber's doing. First she endangered Jade, and then she didn't even drink her antidote in time."

 _(static)_

Seven: "Amber's whole mean-girl thing went to a whole nother level today. I don't want our team to stand for that."

 _(static)_

Clifford: "Everyone will be voting for Amber. So, I suppose I will too."

 _(static)_

Amber: "I'm voting for Taerzi. She's just slowing us down with that wheelchair. It's not _my_ fault she's too lazy to use her legs!"

 _(static)_

Team Sun was gathered at the cliffs that overlooked the eastern edge of the island. The sea beyond was dark. Standing at the head of the group was Chris.

"Wow," he said. "This is the first time you've seen me in the flesh. I feel so loved." He grinned. "Anyway, some dark things happened today. Very, very dark. Whichever one of you gets eliminated will be going home through _this._ " He gestured to a large tube set in the cliff. "It's like a slide. You'll go through the cliffs, through the water, and be deposited far, far away from here. Now, if I toss you a marshmallow, you're safe."

"Erin...Red...Hemming...Clifford...and Seven. Amber, you're on the chopping block for being annoying, endangering Jade, making your team lose, and not even feeling bad about it. Taerzi, you're on the chopping block for…" He frowned. "...actually, I have no idea. And the person going home today is….Amber. Unsurprisingly."

"WHAT?!" Amber abruptly stood up. "That's not fair! I can't be going home _first!_ " Chef appeared and guided her towards the tube in the ground. "NO!" She darted underneath Chef and ran into the woods behind the cliff.

"Uh, aren't you going to get her?" Red asked.

Chris blinked. "Um, that was unexpected. Our interns will find her tonight and she'll be gone by tomorrow. Hopefully." He shook his head. "Anyway, off to the loser cabins you go! Again!"

* * *

When they got there...

Everyone was silent and tired, and they all retreated to their rooms right away. When Clifford pushed his door open, though, there was a girl sitting on the windowsill.

He frowned. "Dottie?"

"Hi Clifford!" She gushed, throwing her arms around him. "I've been waiting _all_ day to see you. I'm _so_ glad you weren't poisoned."

"Ahaha, me too." He was uncomfortable. "Listen, how about we talk in the morning?"

"How about we talk now?"

"Our team is a little tired, and we need to get some rest."

"But-"

"I'll have a surprise for you in the morning, Dottie."

She gasped. "Well, in that case, I'd better get going!" She blew him a kiss as she hopped out the window, into a tree, and onto the lawn.

 _(static)_

Clifford: "This Dottie girl seems to be a little crazy. I think I can handle her, though. And get her eliminated."

 _(static)_

On Team Moon…

Jade was the only one still sitting at the dining table. She had a tub of ice cream in her hands, slowly eating Mint Chocolate Chip. There were a few minutes of silence, before another figure crept down the stairs.

Jade frowned. "Ethan?"

"Hey," he said, taking the seat across from her and holding up a spoon. "Mind if I share?"

"I was just finished," she said, pushing the half-empty tub towards him. "You don't seem as dark and brooding as your information sheet said."

"It depends on who I'm around," he said, mouth full of ice cream. "Were you scared out there today?"

 _(static)_

Ethan: "I know what it's like to almost die. She deserves a little respect."

 _(static)_

"A little, yes, but the poisons couldn't really be fatal." She shrugged. After a few moments of silence passed by, she cleared her throat and said, "I know about you and Inez."

"Yeah, we're dating."

"I know you're faking it so the others don't vote you off. Just so you know, they're not going to have sympathy with you just because you're 'in love'."

Ethan frowned, putting the tub down. "We have other things planned."

"Well, for your sake, I hope you do."

"Ethan?" Inez's voice drifted down from the stairwell. "Can you come upstairs, please?"

He put down the tub and tossed his spoon into the sink. "See you later, Jade."

"Good night." And she resumed eating.

When Ethan made it up the stairs, he came face-to-face with Inez.

" _Extraño amante,_ we need to have a talk."

"Wow!" Chris said, still eating popcorn while eavesdropping on the teams. "Things are getting more and more heated! What will happen between Dottie and Clifford? Will Inez murder Ethan? And by god, have our interns found Amber yet? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Hamou Island!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yess, I'm so glad to finally have finished this chapter because we're leaving for vacation today and I do not want to leave this pending. Anyway, be sure to leave me a confessional from your character as well as your thoughts on the story. Thanks for reading, and I hope the next chapter is up soon! Bie!**


End file.
